Le Loup et le Rat
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: One-shot, AU. Et si Peter n'était pas mort étranglé par sa propre main ? Et si, de toute cette malheureuse génération sacrifiée, une personne avait survécu ? Une personne ... ou deux.


**L'été approchant, ma folie des one-shots revient tout à coup. Un petit AU pour aujourd'hui, dont je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, mais ... Voilà. Parce que ça devient insupportable de penser aux Maraudeurs de 1975 en se disant que toute la génération va être fauchée vingt ans plus tard (ou avant). Rowling est allée trop loin, pour le coup. **

**Alors, en signe de protestation :**

Le Loup et le Rat

(Parce qu'_on a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi _– La Fontaine)

_(Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort_, chapitre 23 : _Le Manoir des Malefoy_ ... Morceaux choisis)

« Les pupilles de Pettigrow, désarmé, impuissant, se dilatèrent de terreur. Son regard s'était détourné du visage de Harry pour se poser sur autre chose : ses doigts d'argent qui avançaient inexorablement vers sa propre gorge.

— Non ...

... Au même moment, Hermione poussa un cri atroce au-dessus de leur tête. ... Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard puis, abandonnant Queudver, ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre. »

Peter sentit une panique terrifiante l'envahir à mesure que les doigts d'argent se refermaient sur sa gorge. Il était si horrifié qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, et aucun moyen de se libérer ne lui traversait l'esprit. Déjà, il suffoquait, quand soudain un éclair de génie lui vint brusquement : il se métamorphosa pour prendre sa forme de rat. Le terrible gant d'argent n'était plus qu'une espèce de moufle brillante au bout de sa patte et, plutôt que de se laisser étrangler, il planta ses petits crocs au bout de sa patte et l'arracha brutalement.

Une immense douleur l'envahit en même temps que le soulagement affluait vers sa gorge. Sauvé ! Il avait réussi ! Même si le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie et qu'il se sentait sur le point de défaillir, il vivait encore. Et cette fois, il pouvait très bien réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se produire : son Maître l'avait condamné à mort. Il savait bien que cela viendrait un jour où l'autre, mais il avait tout fait pour retarder l'échéance. Tout, même les pires crimes, même la pire trahison. Mais c'était fini, à présent, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait clairement sa mort. Eh bien pour une fois, pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter décida qu'il n'avait plus envie de lui faire plaisir.

Trottinant sur trois pattes, il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put de la cave où il aurait dû mourir, remonta les escaliers et se dirigea droit vers la porte du manoir. En passant devant une chambre, il alla grignoter un bout de drap pour s'en faire un bandage, puis repartit sans attendre. Il voulait fuir, fuir cette stupide existence qui était la sienne depuis tant d'années et qui venait de s'achever par sa mort. Ah, ils voulaient qu'il disparaisse ! Il n'allait pas se faire prier.

* * *

(Chapitre 31 : _La bataille de Poudlard)_

« Tonks paraissait angoissée.

— Tu as vu Remus ?

— Il devait sortir dans le parc à la tête d'un groupe de combattants.

Sans ajouter un mot, Tonks se précipita hors de la salle.

Peter était allé se cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'était un bon endroit : il était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'y déranger, et il pouvait toujours se glisser de temps à autres dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard pour y chiper quelque chose à manger. Malgré tout, il restait dépenaillé et s'amaigrissait de jour en jour. Du jamais vu, mais il n'était pas tellement en état d'apprécier le changement. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi au juste, mais il l'attendait avec ferveur. Il voulait une occasion de se retrouver face à ses erreurs et de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour les réparer ...

Mais voulait-il vraiment les réparer, au fait ? Les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient paru tellement fascinantes, à une époque ... Il savait qu'aucune personne convenable n'aurait de telles pensées, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas tellement le chapitre « Sang-Purs » qui l'intéressait, au fond, mais plutôt celui sur la puissance. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pendant toute sa jeunesse pour être un peu plus fort, un peu plus grand, un peu plus respecté ! Vivre dans l'ombre de Sirius, James et Remus n'avait pas été trop dérangeant, parce que ses trois amis étaient précisément ceux qui le tenaient en plus haute estime. Mais quand il n'était pas avec eux, il redevenait petit et transparent.

Quel idiot il faisait. Il avait tué les seules personnes qui l'aimaient. Et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire l'avidité d'un psychopathe dangereux qui avait, à lui seul, fait à peu près autant de dégâts qu'une de ces grandes guerres Moldues. S'il avait su ... Il pensait, avant, que sa vie d'alors n'avait pas grand intérêt, mais aujourd'hui, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour la retrouver ! Redevenir le petit Peter, celui qu'on ne regardait peut-être pas avec beaucoup d'admiration, mais tout de même avec affection. Alors que depuis vingt ans, il n'avait jamais eu droit qu'au dégoût ...

Des bruits le tirèrent soudain de sa torpeur. Il devait y avoir un sacré vacarme du côté du château pour qu'il l'entende d'ici. Que se passait-il ? La bataille, déjà ? Il connaissait les plans de Voldemort et son envie irrépressible d'envahir Poudlard dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Peut-être était-ce maintenant ? Peter avait perdu la notion du temps.

Par précaution, il se transforma en rat et se cacha dans l'un des recoins les plus poussiéreux de la cabane. Puis il attendit.

Pas longtemps. Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus sonores, il entendait des éclats de voix qu'il reconnaissait parfois. Puis soudain, _il _apparut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son parfum de serpent faisandé était inimitable. Par habitude, Peter sentit son estomac se contracter, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des coups. Mais Voldemort était bien trop préoccupé par ses propres pensées pour s'inquiéter de la présence éventuelle de l'un de ses serviteurs, surtout un serviteur supposé mort. Le dégoût et la répulsion que Peter éprouvait lui donnèrent envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il fallait seulement qu'il ose faire un mouvement.

Ce fut bien plus facile quand Lucius Malfoy arriva à son tour et attira sur lui l'attention et les reproches du Maître. Peter fila plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, traversa la cabane sans se retourner pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été repéré, puis remonta le souterrain jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. L'air libre lui fit du bien, mais seulement l'espace d'un instant : il fut vite déboussolé par tous les combats qui faisaient rage et les maléfices jetés à travers le parc. L'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix affrontait l'ensemble des Mangemorts. De sacrés éclairs en perspective !

Peter trotta d'un côté puis de l'autre sans trop savoir où aller. Devait-il fuir et retourner se cacher ? Sauter à la gorge d'Harry Potter et le tuer ? Ramasser cette baguette perdue dans l'herbe et rejoindre les Mangemorts ? Il avança jusqu'au cœur de la mêlée sans parvenir à se décider. Tous ces visages qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps ... Même les vieux professeurs de son enfance étaient encore là, et ils se battaient avec l'ardeur de jeunes guerriers. Mac Gonagall était complètement échevelée. S'il avait pu se douter qu'il la verrait ainsi de son vivant ! Sirius aurait adoré la scène.

Mais Sirius était mort, maintenant. Peter s'éloigna de Mac Gonagall. Il se faufila entre les pieds d'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux d'un rose vif et dont les traits lui étaient familiers : un petit air de la famille Black. Probablement la fameuse nièce de Bellatrix Lestrange, la fille du Sang-de-Bourbe. D'ailleurs, c'était justement Bellatrix qu'elle combattait. Nymphadora Tonks, oui, c'était son nom. Et manifestement, la Tonks n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Peter fut pris d'hésitation en se demandant s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de se transformer, à présent. Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour aider Bellatrix à achever Tonks ... ou bien pour sauver la fille aux cheveux roses ?

Soudain, Peter se figea. À quelques pas de lui, il venait d'apercevoir Remus qui, alors qu'il était pris au cœur d'une lutte acharnée contre Dolohov, trouvait encore le moyen de tourner les yeux à chaque instant en direction de Tonks. Peter se souvint tout à coup que ces deux-là s'étaient mariés. Et il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient rapidement mourir.

Tout recommençait. C'était James et Lily une fois encore : à peine mariés, à peine heureux, aussitôt tués. Et ça aussi, il allait en avoir des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. À moins que ...

Non, il était trop tard. En tout cas pour Tonks : Bellatrix venait de la frapper en plein cœur. Tonks s'écroula, Bellatrix éclata de rire, Remus hurla, Dolohov le manqua de peu, et Peter se transforma à cet instant. Il assomma Bellatrix en la frappant derrière la tête, ramassa la baguette abandonnée par Tonks et marcha droit vers Dolohov et Remus.

Un éclair de lumière verte, et ce fut terminé. Remus, pâle comme le Baron Sanglant, le regarda comme s'il surgissait tout droit de l'enfer.

— P... Peter ? Mais ... Mais ... Oh, non !

Remus se précipita vers le corps de Tonks et la prit dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés, gémissant et pleurant, jusqu'à ce que ses propres larmes finissent par l'étouffer. C'est alors qu'il regarda à nouveau Peter, resté immobile.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? POURQUOI PAS ELLE ? Peter ! Pourquoi pas elle, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvée ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ...

Remus ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne s'occupa plus de Peter. Celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Le combat s'était apaisé, mais de nombreux Mangemorts se battaient encore dans le parc, et Remus n'envisageait même pas de se mettre à l'abri. Pourtant, Peter ne voulait pas l'avoir sauvé pour rien.

— Fais attention, Remus, il y en a d'autres qui vont peut-être revenir, dit-il en sachant pertinemment que Remus ne l'écouterait pas.

Tant pis pour lui, alors. Peter se métamorphosa à nouveau et courut vers le château. Il mordit encore quelques chevilles et griffa quelques mains avant de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'avait sa place nulle part.

* * *

Peter était parti. Il s'était caché pendant quelques années, le temps qu'on oublie son existence, puis il était revenu. Il s'installa dans une petite ville sans histoire sous le nom d'Ulric Miggs. Les années s'écoulèrent lentement et sans incident majeur, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de Peter-Ulric. Celui-ci s'inquiéta aussitôt : depuis trois ans qu'il était là, il avait bien pris soin de fréquenter le moins de monde possible, et personne n'était jamais venu frapper à sa porte. Pourquoi est-ce que, tout à coup ... ?

On frappa à nouveau, et Peter se résigna à aller ouvrir. Il sut aussitôt que le monde des sorciers l'avait retrouvé : devant sa porte se tenait un petit garçon de huit ans, aux cheveux d'un bleu turquoise. Or aucun petit garçon Moldu ne saurait avoir cette teinte de cheveux, ni même envisager de se les teindre à un si jeune âge.

— Bonjour monsieur, dit le garçon. Est-ce que vous êtes Peter Pettigrow ?

— Non, mon garçon, je m'appelle Ulric, Ulric Miggs, dit Peter pour tenter de se défendre. Tu vois, c'est écrit sur la boîte aux lettres.

— Ah ? C'est bizarre, mon papa m'avait dit que vous étiez Peter Pettigrow. Mais il l'avait dit aussi que vous diriez autre chose.

— Oh, je vois. Et dis-moi, petit, qui est ton papa ?

Mais avant que le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Remus venait de passer la grille du jardin.

— Je suis là, Peter.

Il n'avait pas du tout la même allure que la dernière fois que Peter l'avait vu. Il avait toujours ce regard triste, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus au début de la 1ère année, mais il avait tout de même l'air en forme. Ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, et ses cheveux, quoique déjà gris, étaient bien coiffés. Il s'avança vers Peter avec un drôle d'air, entre celui d'un condamné à mort et celui d'un enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise et doit l'avouer à ses parents. Peter eut presque envie de sourire.

— Eh bien entre, Remus. Entrez tous les deux.

Le petit garçon rentra sans hésiter et observa les lieux avec un sourire enthousiaste.

— Si tu veux, il y a une bibliothèque dans la pièce d'à côté, avec beaucoup de bandes dessinées, indiqua Peter. Ça devrait te plaire.

— Vous avez « Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou » ?

— Tous les épisodes, sans exception.

Le petit partit avec un cri de joie et alla s'enterrer sous les bandes dessinées. Remus restait debout devant la porte, l'air un peu embarrassé, et Peter décida de dire quelques mots pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— C'est de ce Moldu que me vient mon nom. Miggs, tu sais ? J'aimais bien ces histoires quand j'étais petit. Et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours été un rat de bibliothèque, alors maintenant je me fais une collection.

— Et Ulric ? demanda Remus.

— Pardon ?

— Ton nouveau prénom.

— Ah, ça. Eh bien ... C'était pour Ulric le Follingue. Tu te souviens, dans les cours de Binns ?

— Oui, je vois.

Peter eut l'impression que Remus ébauchait un sourire en évoquant ces souvenirs, mais l'impression passa vite. Il lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, ce que Remus accepta.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être ?

— Non, non merci. Je ne suis pas venu pour rester très longtemps ou pour faire des mondanités, Peter. Je ... je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

— Il ne faut pas, soupira Peter. Je suis vraiment la dernière créature au monde qui mérite des remerciements. J'ai tué James et Lily, j'ai permis à Voldemort de revenir, j'ai tué Sirius après l'avoir envoyé à Azkaban, j'ai tué des milliers de personne ...

— Ce n'était pas toi.

— Si, ou alors c'est tout comme. Tout est de ma faute, puisque sans moi Voldemort ne serait jamais revenu, il n'aurait jamais commis tous ces crimes.

— Il aurait fini par trouver un moyen, je t'assure.

— Ou peut-être pas.

— Ecoute, Peter, je sais tout ça ! Ça fait des années et des années que je me le répète, moi aussi, et je t'assure que je me passerais bien d'aborder encore le sujet.

Remus se leva soudain et se mit à arpenter la pièce tout en parlant.

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi, Peter, je ne sais pas. Pendant des années, tu as été mon meilleur ami, et puis j'ai cru que Sirius t'avait tué avec James et Lily et je t'ai pleuré autant qu'eux. Ensuite tu es revenu, et j'ai compris, et je t'ai haï comme j'avais haï Sirius avant toi. Je t'ai détesté pendant des années encore, tout le temps que tu passais auprès de Voldemort, et puis ... Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu t'es arrangé pour me sauver la vie. Sans toi, je serais mort depuis longtemps.

— Ça ne fait qu'une seule vie, ça ne me rachète pas.

— Non. Mais sans toi, je n'aurais pas vu grandir mon fils, Teddy. Il aurait été complètement orphelin et sa grand-mère aurait été toute seule pour l'élever. Ma femme me manque à un point que tu ne saurais pas imaginer, et pourtant ... À chaque fois que je regarde ce petit bonhomme, je me souviens que c'est à toi que je le dois. Alors merci, Peter. Merci pour lui et pour moi.

Peter, l'air très gêné, n'osait plus regarder Remus en face.

— Ecoute, Remus ... Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu me dire tout ça de gaieté de cœur, et que tu dois détester l'ironie qui a voulu que le meurtrier de tes amis soit celui qui te sauve la vie. Je suppose que n'importe qui de moins chevaleresque que toi se serait bien passé de cette formalité, mais ...

— Non, Peter, tu te trompes, l'interrompit Remus. Je suis vraiment et sincèrement reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait. Tu sais, maintenant que les lois anti-loups-garous ont été abrogées, je peux même vivre une vie normale. Je suis redevenu professeur à Poudlard et, si Tonks vivait encore avec moi, je serais sûrement très heureux.

— Je te demande pardon, Remus ! s'exclama soudain Peter en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais dû la sauver, je l'aurais pu, et je n'ai rien fait, et je m'en veux tellement ...

Le corps de Peter commençait à être parcouru de spasmes nerveux à mesure qu'il se remémorait tous ses monstrueux crimes. C'est alors que Remus, cessant de faire les cent pas, vint s'asseoir en face de lui. L'expression de son visage était toujours mitigée ; il hésita un instant, recula, puis finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de Peter.

— Tu te souviens du jour où Sirius avait accidentellement cassé le balai de James ? Il s'en voulait tellement que c'était drôle à voir ! On aurait dit qu'il était responsable d'une catastrophe mondiale, d'un ouragan ou je ne sais quoi. Et finalement, James a été tellement surpris de le voir dans cet état qu'il a oublié de lui en vouloir.

— Sirius ... Sirius n'avait cassé qu'un balai, renifla Peter.

— Je sais. Mais avoue que pour James, son balai était presque un membre de sa famille proche.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

— Peter ... dit doucement Remus. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps maintenant. Je suis fatigué de ressasser l'amertume du passé. Je ne dis pas que je te pardonne tout d'un coup, mais ... Tu es la seule personne qui puisse partager mes souvenirs de la meilleure époque de ma vie. Nous étions amis avant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je ne sais pas ... Mais un de ces jours, tu devrais songer à remplacer Ulric Miggs par Queudver.

**Voilà, je ne raffole pas de la fin, mais l'esprit y est.**

**Waho. J'ai quand même fini par écrire sur Peter, malgré tout ce que je m'étais promis. Et en plus, il a presque l'air humain. C'est fou.**


End file.
